


[诺娜俊]男友醉酒实录上（得逞番外一上）

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT (Band), nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 诺娜俊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[诺娜俊]男友醉酒实录上（得逞番外一上）

“你一定要去这个研修吗？”李帝努给黄仁俊夹了菜后就没有动过筷子，眼睛直直地盯着吃饭的人。“学校规定的不得不去。”黄仁俊瘪瘪嘴，心不在焉地叉了一块胡萝卜入口。嚼了两口发现不对路又急忙吐了出来。“水！”看着黄仁俊可爱的样子，李帝努一边大笑一边递上水。

”我们不会飞过去看你的喔。“黄仁俊瞪了李帝努一眼，”李帝努你真的很没良心哎，我今晚要回宿舍睡。“然后拿起手机跑了，留着还在大笑的李帝努在原地。

“说不来看我就真的不来看我啊。”黄仁俊赌气地踢着地上的花瓣，被派来研修交流也不是他想的啊，生日也不陪着一起过。”哼，下次他们生日我也不会给他们准备礼物的。“他咬咬牙关了手机，背着画板跟上了大队。

殊不知他任性的举动让刚下飞机的罗渽民李帝努二人因为联系不到他而被迫滞留机场，“东赫说是这个酒店。”罗渽民给举着手机给李帝努看地址，两人无奈一笑拉着行李打车去了。

黄仁俊奇怪地看着一个劲把自己往酒店拉的李东赫，“干嘛呢干嘛呢！我还没画完呢。”他的手被李东赫拽得生疼，“李马克来看我了，我得赶紧回去。”听到这句话，原本情绪低落的黄仁俊更沮丧了。李东赫看到他的表情，知道自己说错话了。”明天不你生日吗？李马克过来我们一起吃顿饭庆祝庆祝。“”谢谢你哦。“黄仁俊翻了个白眼没有揭穿他的真实意图，两人又恢复了之前的打闹。

两人刚到酒店大堂就看见了李马克那个无比张扬的泡面头，李东赫撒开黄仁俊的手火箭一样撞进李马克的怀抱。被扔下的黄仁俊连微笑都撑不起了，背着画袋疲软地坐到沙发上。李马克不知对李东赫说了什么，李东赫眼睛一下子亮了，领着黄仁俊和自己的画具跑走了。“马克哥，东赫不会想打劫我的画具吧？”黄仁俊担忧地看向李东赫离开的方向，李马克露出”你在逗我吗？“的微笑，不予评价。

”好了，我们去吃饭吧。“李东赫一手拉着李马克一手挽着黄仁俊走了，获得李东赫支援的竹马二人也顺利进入了黄仁俊的房间。

罗渽民提起那只在枕头旁边的姆明准备塞进行李箱时，意外地发现自己送给黄仁俊的手镯和李帝努送的戒指都套在了姆明的手和耳朵上。”真的生气了。“李帝努笑着取下上面的戒指，继续收拾黄仁俊散落在沙发上的衣服。

”祝我们仁俊21岁生日快乐，还有一年脱离学习的苦海进入工作的地狱，粗卡粗卡！“李东赫的祝酒词让黄仁俊简直想掀桌，还好李马克救场及时，让李东赫避免了锁喉之祸。“什么工作的地狱，明明是光明的前途。””还是马克哥会说话，李东赫看看你说得都是啥，和人家在一起也不知道学学。“李东赫缩着头翻白眼，被李马克拍了一下。

“东赫。”“对不起。”李东赫怂了，两人对视一笑，抱在了一起。“能不能对电灯泡友好一点。”黄仁俊撇撇嘴，灌了一杯啤酒。李马克想说些什么，李东赫按住他的手摇摇头。

一顿饭结束，桌上的啤酒瓶堆了不少，李马克和李东赫没喝多少，几乎都是黄仁俊一个人喝了。“东赫啊……”黄仁俊趴在李马克的背上，手紧紧地拽着李东赫的手。“哎！”“我黄仁俊以后再喜欢李帝努和罗渽民的话就是猪！”李东赫看着喝多了开始发酒疯的同僚，忍不住想要逗逗他。

“为什么呀？”“因为我生日这两人都不来陪我，而且连电话都没一个！”黄仁俊愤愤地说道，手猛地拍了李马克两下，背着他的李马克表示很委屈。“你怎么知道他们没给你打电话，你手机开了吗？”李东赫在心里给竹马两点蜡，可怜的竹马爱上了一个傻孩子。

黄仁俊愣了一下，从兜里掏出手机，才发现自己手机真的没开。“好像是哦。”黄仁俊傻笑，但眼睛一眨居然开始掉眼泪了。

“可是你的电话没有关啊，不可以打电话给你吗？”长长的刘海遮住了黄仁俊的脸，李东赫看不清他的表情，只感觉到手被拽得更紧了。

“马克哥那么忙都专门过来陪你，他们明明都在休假也不过来陪我，就是不想管我了。”黄仁俊吸吸鼻子，伸手擦了一下脸，但眼泪还是流到李马克肩膀上了。“马克哥对不起，东赫对不起。”抑制不住情绪的黄仁俊在李马克的背上奔溃大哭，彼时，三人离酒店还有一个红绿灯的距离。

李马克手足无措地站在原地接受着旁人的注视，李东赫则慌忙地掏出纸巾给黄仁俊擦眼泪。“我们仁俊不哭啊。”李东赫拿出哄弟弟妹妹的语气还是止不住黄仁俊的眼泪，只能打电话给罗渽民。

听到李东赫说黄仁俊哭了，罗渽民和李帝努都慌了，连忙下楼。找到他们时，黄仁俊已经从李马克背上下来抱着李东赫断断续续地抽噎着，见到两人的李东赫终于松了一口气。”仁俊。“听到熟悉的声音，黄仁俊往李东赫身后躲了躲。

”你不是说他们不来陪你吗，人来了你又不见他们。“李东赫想将人挖出来，但掰不开黄仁俊死死抱着他的手。”不想看见骗子。“黄仁俊闷闷的声音从李东赫背后传来，李帝努和罗渽民面面相觑不知道该怎么办。


End file.
